


ДРАКОН

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ДРАКОН

— Я ба­рон Нор­тим­бом­хиль­ский фон Го­ген­ту­хес Ям­поль­ский вла­де­лец зе­мель … «О, Гос­по­ди ! Он опять за­вёл эту во­лын­ку !» Че­ло­век в ла­бора­тор­ном бе­лом ха­ла­те, в без­вы­ход­ной тос­ке, под­нял гла­за к по­тол­ку … «Вот кой чёрт по­нёс ме­ня се­год­ня, в вы­ход­ной день, на ра­бо­ту, спра­ши­ва­ет­ся ?! По­ка­за­те­ли ему на­до бы­ло пос­мот­реть ! Прис­пи­чило ви­дишь ли. Не мог по­дож­дать до по­не­дель­ни­ка … А те­перь этот … это ...» Сот­рудник ин­сти­тута и ас­пи­рант на ка­фед­ре би­оло­гии Иван Но­сырёв с неп­ри­язнью пос­мот­рел на не­вы­со­ко­го, ко­ре­нас­то­го че­ло­веч­ка в свер­ка­ющих па­рад­ных ла­тах. Но то­му бы­ло до фе­ни — он то­ко­вал. Зак­рыв гла­за. Иван опас­ли­во ко­сил­ся на але­бар­ду ко­ей ба­рон вдох­но­вен­но сам се­бе ди­ри­жи­ро­вал. Ба­рон был бре­тёр, уп­рям и во­инс­тве­нен. И сно­ва и сно­ва он на­чи­нал свою речь с пе­ре­чис­ле­ния сво­их ти­ту­лов, зе­мель, слав­ных по­бед и … Дра­ко­на ему вынь и по­ложь !  
— … дра­ко­на !!  
Иван дос­чи­тал до де­ся­ти, втя­нул в се­бя воз­дух и рез­ко вы­дох­нул. А пос­ле, в ко­то­рый уже раз, об­ра­тил­ся к ба­рону, ко­то­ро­му прис­пи­чи­ло пре­под­нес­ти го­ло­ву дра­ко­на в по­да­рок для Прек­рас­ной Да­мы …  
— Да пой­ми­те же вы на­ко­нец ! Сэ­ра Лан­це­ло­та мы дав­но уже вы­нуж­де­ны бы­ли выг­нать. Не ра­бо­та­ет он боль­ше здесь ! Мы кур кло­ни­ру­ем ! Мы кло­ни­ру­ем кур !! А сэр Лан­це­лот …  
Бес­по­лез­но. Ба­рон не мог по­нять са­му идею кло­ни­ро­ва­ния — за­чем столь­ко воз­ни, ког­да то­же са­мое, без ла­бо­ра­то­рий и ку­чи при­бо­ров, спо­со­бен сот­во­рить с ку­ри­цей обыч­ный пе­тух. Вот пом­нит­ся был у не­го бой­цо­вый пе­тух так он … Бед­ный Иван вы­нуж­ден был выс­лу­ши­вать оче­ред­ную бай­ду из жиз­ни ба­ро­на, его при­яте­лей, дру­зей и нед­ру­гов .  
— Но сэр Лан­це­лот обе­щал мне …  
Но­сырёв уже поч­ти ры­чал:  
— Сэр Лан­це­лот здесь. БОЛЬ­ШЕ. НЕ. РА­БО­ТА­ЕТ !!!  
Ба­рон от­шат­нул­ся но на­по­ра не сни­зил … Он обе­щал … Прек­рас­ная Да­ма … За­ко­ны Чес­ти …  
«Сэр Лан­це­лот … Чёрт бы те­бя поб­рал и твои эк­спе­ри­мен­ты !! И твою меч­ту сде­лать ре­аль­ностью сю­жет «Пар­ка Юр­ско­го пе­ри­ода» … Спя­щие ге­ны … Зу­бас­тые ку­ры … Вы­со­той метр с лиш­ним. Страш­но аг­рес­сив­ные.» Ди­но­зав­ров сэр Лан­це­лот сот­во­рить не ус­пел — выг­на­ли. Пос­ле то­го как злоб­ная стай­ка его кур заг­на­ла ди­рек­то­ра ла­бо­ра­то­рии на де­ре­во и ис­кле­ва­ла бе­до­ла­ге брю­ки. Изод­ра­ли их в клочья. Ди­рек­тор про­шёл курс уко­лов от бе­шенс­тва и до сих пор по­се­ща­ет пси­хо­те­ра­пев­та ...  
— Где этот чёр­тов Лан­це­лот я то­же не знаю !!! Но ес­ли в цен­тре Лон­до­на ко­му-ни­будь пте­ро­дак­тиль на­га­дит на шля­пу — дам вам знать ! Кля­нусь !!  
Ба­рон сог­ла­сил­ся по­дож­дать и на­ко­нец уда­лил­ся, а бед­ный Иван обес­си­ле­но опус­тил­ся в крес­ло. По­ка­за­те­ли … За ок­ном про­мель­кну­ла ка­кая то боль­шая тень с очень стран­ны­ми очер­та­ни­ями . «Дра­кон ?! А хо­ро­шо бы ес­ли так — от­де­ла­юсь от ба­ро­на раз и нав­сег­да ...» — Но­сырёв про­дол­жил про­лис­ты­вать таб­ли­цы с дан­ны­ми пос­лед­не­го эк­спе­ри­мен­та, од­ну за дру­гой, на эк­ра­не сво­его компь­юте­ра, ког­да на по­ро­ге ка­би­не­та, ша­та­ясь, по­явил­ся ба­рон.  
— У вас мож­но умыть­ся ? — го­лос ба­ро­на глу­хо до­но­сил­ся из под опу­щен­но­го заб­ра­ла. Сам он по­хо­дил на снеж­ную ба­бу. Толь­ко это яв­но был не снег.  
— Как вый­де­те из мо­его ка­би­не­та, по­вер­нё­те нап­ра­во.  
— Спа­си­бо. — Про­ше­лес­тел ба­рон. И ста­ра­ясь не де­лать го­ло­вой рез­ких дви­же­ний про­ко­вы­лял в ука­зан­ном нап­рав­ле­нии.  
 **P.S.**  
 _ **Во­об­ще то эк­спе­ри­мен­ты сэ­ра Лан­це­ло­та с нес­час­тны­ми ку­ри­ца­ми при­ве­ли к нес­коль­ко не­ожи­дан­ным ре­зуль­та­там ... Од­наж­ды ночью, из зам­ка ры­ца­ря раз­да­лись от­ча­ян­ные воп­ли хо­зя­ина, гро­мо­вое "Ко-ко-ко !!!" и гро­хот. Ут­ром, ис­пу­ган­ные кресть­яне, во­ору­жён­ные тем, что под ру­ку под­вер­ну­лось, ос­то­рож­но приб­ли­зи­лись к зам­ку — в кре­пос­тной сте­не зи­ял ог­ром­ный про­лом вок­руг ко­то­ро­го ва­ля­лись ис­по­лин­ские бе­лые перья. Ры­ца­ря наш­ли не сра­зу — во внут­рен­нем дво­ре об­на­ру­жи­лась яма, а в ней глу­бо­ко вби­тые в зем­лю, дос­пе­хи, ко­то­рые выг­ля­де­ли так слов­но тя­жё­лый мо­лот без­жа­лос­тно вко­ла­чи­вал нес­час­тно­го сэ­ра в поч­ву ... По­хо­ро­ни­ли всё то, что уда­лось соб­рать**_


End file.
